More Than Friends?
by EmoCupCakeGirl
Summary: It's Ricos point of veiw. Rico starts having feelings for Kowalski, and decides to confront him about it. Oneshot. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Fluff.


****

My first Kico fic and I don't think I did a very good job. It's in Ricos point of veiw.

**Please reveiw and flame if you want, I really want to know what I did wrong and what I did right.**  
**(If anything) Oh, and this is a one shot.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own POM.**  
**Warning: Homosexual pairing. If you don't like the pairing, don't read the story! Rated T just to be safe**

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure when I started feeling like this. kowalski was a team mate. A good friend. And nothing more. But lately I felt like we should be something more. It started out with more contact. I would put my flipper on his shoulder or occasionally rub up against him when we were walking. I could just stand or sit next to Kowalski without having to attempt to speak. Especially when he was engrossed in his work, he would even let me help him, especially when it was something that required explosions. I came to love his expressions.  
The way he wrinkled his brow when he didn't understand something. The way his face lit up when there was candy.  
Every so often, he would catch me looking. at him, but he never said anything. I decided that maybe I should see If he felt the same way.  
Kowalski was in his lab, a grin upon his face. I never saw him so excited. Perhaps he came up with a new experiment, I didn't know for sure. I had something on my mind that was much more important than whatever he was doing. I waddled up to him. He didn't notice me, he was too busy smiling and jotting things down on his clipboard.

"'Walski." I grunted. He looked up for a moment and then went back to his writing.

"Yes Rico?" I wasn't sure what to say. Instead, I wrapped my flippers around him and buried my face in his feathers. He tensed, and I was afraid I had gone too far. But he simply leaned his head against mine and continued writing.  
"You know Rico, you seem to desire a lot of physical contact these days. And only with me. Any reason?"

I straightened up and thought about what I was going to say. "Friends?" I asked.

"Well of course, you and I are very good friends." He answered.

"More?"

"You want to be more than friends Rico? Like mates?"  
I nodded slowly. I scooted closer to him, so close I could count his sleek black feathers. He sighed and and reached his flipper up to play with my mohawk.

"I don't know about that. I care about you a lot, but Skipper would never approve. And in nature, it's supposed to be male/female Rico, not male/male."

I looked down at the floor. So, he did feel the same way? But he still didn't want to be anything more than friends. I turned my head away, trying not to let him see the hurt in my eyes. I stepped away, preparing to go, but instead of letting me leave he pulled me into a hug. Now I was really confused, but I just buried my head into his neck and took in his smell. I wanted to ask him why he was hugging me if he just wanted to be friends, but I couldn't form the words.

"Why?" I managed to get out. He pulled away and opened his beak to speak, but just then Skipper and Private came in.

"Kowalski, Rico," Said Skipper. "It's time for dinner." I wanted to cough up some dynamite and blow up Skipper and Private. Kowalski was just about to tell me something important, and they chose now to come in?

I frowned and followed them to the table. We were eating some sushie I had prepared earlier, but I had no appetite. I also noticed kowalski was glancing at me with a thoughtful expression. When dinner was over I had barely touched my plate.  
"Anything wrong Rico?"Asked Private. It figured Private would notice something was up. He was the down-  
to-earth penguin after all.

I shook my head. "Nu-uh,"I got up from the table after everyone already had and followed Kowalski back into his lab. Private and Skipper were too busy watching tv to notice. I closed the door behind us and walked up next to him.

"I suppose I should explain myself, huh Rico?"

I nodded quickly and held his flipper in mine.

"Well, I guess I just can't resist your cuteness." He smiled and tightened his flipper against mine.  
Cuteness? My scar was anything but cute... "But it doesn't make sense. Why I have these feelings for you. It's not natural, althought there have been some cases between same sex penguins before."

I cocked my head, taking in what he said. "So?"  
"Well...I can't imagine what skipper would think. And what this would do to Private. Althought I have a feeling he already is suspicious."

"No tell," I assured him. He thought for a moment.

"I suppose...we could have a relationship." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "But we will have to tell them eventually. Right?"

Instead of answering, I leaned up and rubbed our beaks together. He hesitated for just a second before returning the gesture.

* * *

**Yeah so, how'd I do? Please reveiw! I'm planning to write more Kico fics, but first I want to know if they are any good or not. I'm thinking of a longer Kico story with a plot and lots of adventure/romance. It will probably be about 12 chapters long.**


End file.
